mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamer
The Gamer is the current console made by Gigabyte Gaming, and the company's first console. The Gamer wasn't meant to have anything innovative, as the goal was for it to just be a successful console. It has gotten overall positive reviews, but is sometimes criticized for lack of new material. The console was originally going to be released October 2015, but it was pushed back since the games were still in development. It was finally released on December 31, 2015, in a bundle with the console, two controllers, and its first game, Super Mario Moose. Development When Gigabyte Gaming was started, the company instantly started working on their first console. With 4 launch titles (''Super Mario Moose'', ''Bowser's Story'', ''Mario All-Star Sluggers'', and ''Donkey Kong Country: Wildfire'') and 2 G-Shop titles (''Flappy Swooper'' and ''Ghost rage''), the system was planned to release on October 19, 2016. However, the games were still in development, Ghost rage was pushed back, and Donkey Kong Country: Wildfire was canceled, so the console was pushed back to an unknown date. Soon more games began to be developed, and the Gamer was ready for release. Release The Gamer was released Decemher 31, 2015, along with ''Super Mario Moose'', ''Bowser's Story'', Mario All-Star Sluggers, ''Runner Collection'', ''Flappy Swooper'', ''Toadius, General Toadius'', and ''Nabbit's Choose Your Own Adventure Quest''. With all but one of the games working, the Gamer ended up being successful. The console was originally released in a bundle with Super Mario Moose; more bundles have been confirmed to arrive soon. Gamer returned in 2018, when The Random Block said that they will release an anniversary game. The Gamer's 3rd anniversary bundle was a speciality bundle released in December 31, 2018. The bundle features the GOLD console, GOLD Gamer Tablet, GOLD Gameshock, its first game Super Mario Moose and its anniversary game, Super Mario Bros. + Trulli Tales. Controllers Gameshock Gameshock is similar to DualShock 3 controller for PlayStation 3. It has many variations. Gamechuk Gamechuk is similar to the Wii Nunchuks. Gamer Tablet Gamer Tablet is an upcoming mobile phone-like controller that has 3 parts. Mobile Screen Mobile Screen is the main part of the Gamer Tablet and has the screen and the Gamer's logo. Game-Cons Game-Cons are similar to Nintendo Switch's Joy-Con controllers. Controller Designs Gameshock * Black (normal design) * GOLD (special design in the Anniversary Bundle) Gamechuk Gamechuk's only design was black. Creepy! Gamer Tablet * Black (normal design) * GOLD (special design in the Anniversary Bundle) Gamer Software The Gamer has several softwares pre-installed to the system. Home Menu The Home Menu is the menu that will appear when turning on the console. This can be used to go to other software and games. When playing a game, the player just needs to push the Home button to go back to the Menu. G-Shop The G-Shop (Gamer Shop, Gigabyte Shop or Game Shop) is a software similar to the Nintendo E-Shop. It can be used to buy and download software on to the console. Some games that can be bought here are regular games, G-Shop Exclusives (the G-Shop Exclusives are shorter and less expensive game that can only be bought on the G-Shop), and Virtural Console games. Mii(vatar) Maker The Mii(vatar) Maker can be used to make Miivatars, the combinations of Nintendo's Mii characters and Xbox's avatars, or normal Miis. Players can customize the Mii or Miivatar just like in Mii Maker, except they can now give Miivatars clothes and both a voice, similar to Tomodachi Life. These characters can then be used in other Gamer games. Miiverse Returning for the Wii U, Miiverse is an interactive software that allows people around the world to share their experiences using their Mii(vatar)s. Virtual Gamer See Virtural Gamer for more info A new piece of software, this allows you to play all of your Virtual Console games. Four games are pre-installed: Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong, The Legend of Zelda, and Mega Man. In the anniversary bundle, Super Mario Bros. 2 is also pre-installed. New games become available for download regularly. Games Games for the Gamer can be bought either at stores or on the G-Shop. Due to the company just being made at the time, the Gamer had no third party support for a while and only had permission from Nintendo to make Mario games. As a result, nearly every game on the Gamer is Mario related. The exceptions are: * Bowser's Story, related about Bowser; * Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2015, related about the Gigabyte Gaming; * Tanner, related about the cyborg monkey Tanner; * Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2018, also related about the Gigabyte Gaming; * Super Mario Bros. + Trulli Tales, as the name says, half Mario, half Trulli Tales. If Super Mario Moose isn't counted (it was seen that Super Mario Moose was released with a bundle), the best selling game on the system in 2015-2018 was Bowser's Story, followed closely by Mario All-Star Sluggers and Runner Collection. Starting in 2019, the best-selling game is Super Mario Bros. + Trulli Tales, followed closely by Bowser's Story and Runner Collection. This makes Mario All-Star Sluggers go into 4th place. Console These are available for the Gamer. 2015 * ''Super Mario Moose'' * ''Bowser's Story'' * ''Mario All-Star Sluggers'' * ''Runner Collection'' 2016 * ''Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2015'' * ''Mushroom Battlegrounds'' 2018 (Gamer 3rd) * Super Mario Bros. + Trulli Tales for Gamer 2019 * Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2018 * Mario Dance-Off * Mario Strikers Kickdown Upcoming * [[New Super Mario Bros Reborn.|''New Super Mario Bros. Reborn.]] * ''Super Mario Adventure '' * [[Mario Tennis: Court Chaos|''Mario Tennis: Court Chaos]] Unknown * ''Mario Kart Gamer'' * [[Tanner (Video Game)|''Tanner ]] * [[Mario Sonic Party|''Mario Sonic Party]] (Mario Sonic Mickey Party within 5-D Gameshock) * [[Super Mario Baby Bros.|''Super Mario Baby Bros.]] Rumoured * [[Mario Dance-Off|''Mario Dance-Off]] (finally released) * ''Mario Strikers Kickdown'' (finally released) Canceled * ''Donkey Kong Country: Wildfire'' * ''The Three Toads'' * ''Spike's Adventure'' G-Shop These games are bought in the G-Shop. 2015 * ''Flappy Swooper'' * ''Toadius, General Toadius'' (Glitchy version) * ''Nabbit's Choose Your own Adventure Quest'' * ''Ghost rage'' * ''Super Mario Smash'' * ''Donkey Kong: Revive'' Upcoming * ''Luigi's Latte and Mario's Mocha'' * ''Toadius, General Toadius'' (Fixed version) Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:2015 Category:Consoles Category:Fanon Category:Gamer